


The Answer to Everything

by in_the_bottle



Series: Thousand Days [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-06
Updated: 2005-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay ponders the meaning of life, and Tom might just have it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Answer to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to voyager_week challenge #42.

Stepping into his quarters, Tom was surprised to find Chakotay standing by the windows staring out at the stars streaming pass them at warp speed, so lost in thoughts that he didn't even noticed Tom's return.

 

"Thought you had to work late tonight?" Tom's question seemed to startle Chakotay, who only shrugged in reply before turning his attention back to the stars. "What is it?" Tom asked, making his way to stand beside his lover.

 

"Nothing. Just thinking."

 

"About?"

 

Another shrug from the commander.

 

"I see." Tom nodded sagely.

 

"You do?" Chakotay seemed taken aback.

 

"Yep. The answer you're looking for is 42."

 

Brows frowned in confusion. He looked adorable. Tom had to stop himself from kissing Chakotay right then and there.

 

"42," tone dubious, which was what Tom expected. 

 

"It's the answer to life, the universe, and everything." Tom supplied helpfully, leaning close to the other man, one arm around Chakotay's waist.

 

"42?"

 

"Yes, 42."

 

"Care to explain that?"

 

"You ever play board games when you were a kid?"

 

"What has that got to do with anything?" Tom couldn't resist it anymore and he planted a brief kiss on Chakotay's lips, which only served to confuse the older man. "And what was that for?"

 

"I can't kiss you?" Tom teased. "Anyway, just lemme finish here. You know how most games would have dices to determine your next move?"

 

"Yes."

 

"The sum of the numbers on two dices?" Tom prompted and grinned when he saw the light dawned on Chakotay.

 

"That's it? It's that simple?"

  
"That simple," Tom nodded.

 

"Huh."

 

"So stop murdering those brain cells and come entertain me." The statement brought a chuckle out of Chakotay and Tom mentally congratulate himself.

 

"What do you have in mind?" Chakotay hugged Tom closer.

 

"I'm thinking something that doesn't require thinking, or clothing for that matter."

 

Another chuckle followed by a kiss. "What would I do without you?"

 

"End up a boring brooding old man?"

 

The carefree, heartfelt laugh that greeted Tom's answer was the best thing he had heard all day.

 

The End.


End file.
